


Home is Where Heart and Soul Meet

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A tiny bit of pregame, A whole lot of feelings, Amami's POV now woo, M/M, Soulmate AU I guess?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a bit of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger
Summary: Their Theory of Happiness, only told from Amami's POV this time! Yay feelings!





	Home is Where Heart and Soul Meet

He was the Super High School Adventurer, and he survived a killing game. Maybe multiple, he was still sorting those memories out. To an extent he didn't care. He was alive and safe, with a personal vow never to get so far into harm’s way again. 

Fate, it seems, had other plans. 

For the who knows what time, Rantaro Amami forgot everything, and found himself in a school run by bears. 

He couldn't explain why, but even with a forgotten talent and uncertain future, he felt at ease. He took a second to glance at his classmates, meeting eyes with...him. 

He was smaller than him by a decent amount, his attire primarily white aside from his checkered scarf. What really stood out was his eyes. They were purple, and shined like amethysts the second their eyes met. Something inside felt complete with just a glance. 

Was this his soulmate? 

He never really believed the rumors about soulmates, but a lot of people he knew believed in it so he didn't say anything. This on the other have felt like indisputable proof that soulmates were real. 

He stayed calm even when it was announced that they'd have to kill each other. The strange “monopad” device was a blessing. He wouldn't use it unless he had to though…

He doubted the first motive would come to pass. There was so much faith that no one would kill that not even that would stop them. 

The next day he caused perhaps a little ruckus in the cafeteria about ending the game on his own. True it made people suspicious about his intentions, but he didn’t mind. He’d end the game and everyone would escape. Whether they chose to trust him after that he wasn’t worried about for the time being. 

It wasn’t until the day after that that he made his move. Being asked to come to the game room for Kaito’s “strategy meeting” was a perfect opportunity to get where he really wanted to be. The library. He left when the meeting started falling apart. No doubt everyone was a bit high strung from that blasted music from the monitor system. Gonta locking himself in the A/V room didn’t help either. 

He entered the library, monopad in his hand. It should be around here somewhere… Oh, there it is. He approached the “special” bookcase and started to move it. The bright light that the action triggered was completely unexpected. 

On some sort of instinct he went to investigate the source, only to find a hidden disposable camera. Wait, disposable camera? Wouldn’t there have to be someone holding it for it to work? As he investigated, something else caught his attention. 

Namely, a shot put dropping down inches away from his head. Wow, that was a close call, wasn’t it? He hadn’t seen any signs of it before, so where did it come from? He looked up towards the top of the shelf, looking for anything that it could’ve come from.

He didn’t hear the bookcase move again. He didn’t notice the light footsteps behind him. The music was too loud. It was at the last possible second he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, but he knew it was already too late to do anything. 

A sharp pain exploded in the back of his head, and then there was nothing. 

Damn… So that’s what dying feels like.

Strangely enough, moments passed and he started to see again. He knew very well that he didn’t wake up, but rather he was watching what played out from somewhere off to the side. It was frankly a bit disorienting to look at his body on the floor, looking like a discarded ragdoll. 

It wasn’t long before the others appeared, Monokuma summoning them all to look at the corpse in the library. Ouma started crying. He could tell it was more than mere crocodile tears, no matter how hard the supreme leader tried to pretend it didn’t actually hurt. He felt the need to hold him like one of his sisters whenever they cried and tell him everything was okay, even though he knew he couldn’t. 

He felt...helpless.

Investigation turned to trial, and Kaede was executed as punishment for murdering him. Deep down he knew that she was innocent, even though he currently was unable to piece together who it was that actually did it. 

He continued to watch Ouma as the cases progressed. He watched Ouma take the statue Angie made in his likeness and hang it up in his room when the resurrecting didn’t happen. He watched Ouma discover and foil Miu’s plot to kill him with the help of Gonta. He watched Ouma request execution, and get denied by Monokuma.

Then Ouma started acting stranger than expected. He was pretending to be the mastermind. Amami, frankly, was caught off guard. He was fully aware that Ouma wasn’t the mastermind, he was just a compulsive liar with trust issues. What was he hoping to accomplish?

He watched Ouma and Kaito fighting in the Exisal hangar, only for Maki to arrive and poison them both. He watched him pretend to steal the antidote, only to give it to Kaito. He blushed a tiny bit even without blood when Ouma took his shirt off. 

Then he and Kaito traded places on the hydraulic press. Was this Ouma’s plan? To die like this? Amami knew he couldn’t stop him, so he went to greet Ouma when it was time for him to cross over.

Ouma’s eyes were closed, but it seemed like in that moment before death Amami could see his soul. He made eye contact with those magnificent amethysts and reached out, meeting Ouma’s hand in the middle. 

They only seemed to be vaguely aware of Ouma’s blood flying everywhere when the press came down. At least for Amami, he was lost in Ouma’s eyes and absorbed in the contact between their hands.

He smiled lightly, welcoming Ouma to the other side of life proving bittersweet. The game didn’t matter to either of them anymore. They didn’t have to watch to see who’d survive from here. He was lost in thought, looking for something appropriate to say. 

Without explanation it came to him as he gently pulled Ouma in, holding him to his chest the way he wanted to when his body was discovered. When he spoke it was warm, putting every ounce of comfort he could into his voice.

“Welcome home…”


End file.
